In the end, it doesn't even matter
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: One of her hands was capturing some papers on which countless feelings imprisoned in the dungeon of dark-shaded ink were written.


**Hello everyone! What's up? ;)**

 **Here I come with a new one-shot...yes, of course it's tragic but based on different true events of such kinds of crimes, victims and social events. I dedicate it to all my dear girls.**

 **So...let's start!**

 **P.S: Since most of its parts have been written in a first person POV, the words used in this story have been very easy and simple. A few grammatical rules have also been ignored here as I have tried to highlight the situation of the narrator. Pardon me, I couldn't bring much aristocracy :P**

 **Warning: Character death, mention of sexual harassment.**

 **P.S (2): I don't own the song used in this story. Linkin Park is the rightful owner of this song *Hats off***

* * *

"Father,

I am leaving. Yes, I'm literally leaving. Not only this home, not only this place, not only this country, but also my life, but also this world, but also everything-every sole touch of your affection that all of you have showered on me. I love you, father. I love my mother and Raul too. But I'm sorry…I can't be here anymore. When you'll know the reason, you'll be very hurt and disappointed. You'll try to get the justice too. Father, don't do that. This society does not know how to give justice to the victims. In my case, getting justice will be nearly impossible. Rather, you all have to be humiliated by the criminals. Indirectly, they will laugh at you.

Father, do you still remember the day when I was born? I knew from my mother that you were very excited for your children when you came to know that mom would give birth to twin babies. You expected both of them to be boys. Unfortunately, I was born. My birth didn't bring smile all over your face. Your joyful face turned dark like the evenings after sunsets.

Why didn't you abandon me on that day, father? Why didn't you kill me or send me to an orphanage? If you did that, I would not undergo this condition at this moment.

A man has to cope with every situation. Trying to forget the nightmare named reality, you started to be normal again. Raul was the apple of your eyes. You both loved him a lot. On the other hand, I was growing up like the wild flowers. Wild flowers don't blossom in gardens. They don't get enough water, pesticides and fertilizers. They have to depend on the mercy of nature. Yet, they don't die. They grow up like the flowers of orchards and they also live longer than those of copses. Like them, I was struggling to institute my own identity in my family, friend-circle and society.

I used to play with my female friends in the afternoon. There was a chocolate-haired girl named Hilary. She was the only child of her parents. As a result, every single wish of her got easily fulfilled. Her parents adored her immensely. From China, Mariah came here. She had an elder brother named Lee. She was adored by every member of her family. Her parents didn't love her less than her brother. The same thing went perfectly for Mariam, Mathilda and Salima as well. Seeing them happy, I used to heave sighs. I wished I could have been a boy like my twin brother on whom you both showered all your love and affection.

When I was four or five years old, my mother taught me how to read and write. Many children hate reading and writing. But I loved them. Often I read different books. Hearing the fairy-tales from mom, I used to write them on blank pages. Observing my interest in reading and writing, you both decided to get me admitted in a local kindergarten school.

Going to school, I made a lot of new friends. They all were from rich families. They collected various stationary items that were kept in their bags. You bought cheap notebooks, pencils and erasers for me. I didn't have a pencil-box to keep my writing materials. Managing an old plastic pot, I kept my pencils, eraser and sharpener in that.

But those disadvantages couldn't stop me, you know. I stood first in the whole class. From the back bench, I obtained my worthiest place and the right of sitting in the front bench. Attaining the first position, my enthusiasm increased. I started studying more sincerely and attentively. Then, no one could snatch my position from me.

After entering the 6th grade, you wanted me stop my education and get me married. But my mother protested. She wanted me to complete my education and establish myself.

I'm sorry, mom, I'm extremely sorry. I couldn't fulfill your dream…..

Days were flying like Peregrine falcons. The annual examination of grade 10 started knocking at my door. At that time, a survey from my school was directed. It told us that most of the students were weak in English. In order to eliminate their weakness, an experienced teacher was taken who had a Ph.D. in the international language. Having a satisfactory sense of grammar, he was good in literature too despite being only 27 years old. I don't want to say any other thing about him except his name, Romero.

You know of my physique very well. My skin glimmers like milk. My long, thick brown-colored hair wants to cross my knees. Underneath my orange bangs, my emerald orbs glisten. Observing them, his eyes fell upon me. Father, is beauty the worst enemy of a girl?

One day, he called me on the dais. He told me, "Miss Fernandez, write the translation of the following sentence, 'Quant' è bella giovinezza  
Che si fugge tuttavia!'"

Done with speaking, he gave me the marker. While taking the marker, I felt as if he had been intending to touch my wrist. When his fingers weakly caressed my hand, my hands and feet got cold. In the very winter, I was sweating. What was his intention?

After the period, Mariah came to me. Trying to warn me, she said, "Be careful, Jules. Mr. Romero wants you."

Not believing her, I became pissed off. Narrowing my eyes, I re-warned her, "Don't dare say such things about him, Riah! He's like our father. If you say another nastier thing about him, swearing by God, I'll end our friendship."

Father, tell her that I'm leaving this world, severing all the ties of all friendships and relations. Tell her not to be angry with me.

On the day before my exams, he met my mother while she was going to market. Greeting him, she asked him about my class status. He said, "Ma'am, your daughter is a good student but she has to improve her skills in English. Would you mind sending her to me tomorrow?"

A grave lie it was. I was quite good in English. In every examination, I used to secure more than 90% in that subject. But my innocent mother couldn't understand his trick. Returning home, she kept insisting me. I didn't have a good feeling at that time…..

Then you came. Rolling your bloodshot eyes, you threatened, "If you don't go to him, you can't pass in English. If you can't pass in English, I'll get you married with a guy whom I've reserved. You don't need to complete your education!"

Gulping, I nodded. I thought, 'What will he do? He's like my father. A father can never harm his daughter. He'll do everything that will be good for me.'

Not favoring my fears, I agreed with you. On the next day, I went to him. Raul accompanied me. He wasn't permitted to enter the house of Romero. In the field beside the mansion, he started playing soccer with other boys.

After almost 15 minutes, I got the consent of leaving. Wearing the jacket, I came out of the building. Seeing me, Raul rushed towards me. Holding my hand, he exclaimed, "Jules, your studies are over? So soon? I know that my sister is such a meritorious student. She never takes much time to complete her studies."

I stared at him with a pair of eyes filled with void. Believe me, I was seeing only gray smokes in front of my eyes. In front of them, everything was concealed beneath fog. My feet were like the roots of a tree. I couldn't move. Seeing my condition, don't know what my brother understood, pulled my hand.

Gasping, I looked at him. Heaving a sigh, I tried my best to smile. Somehow, giving a forced chuckle, I followed him. Seeing me happy, he also felt relived. But deep inside my heart, I knew what had happened to me just then.

Returning home, I couldn't gaze at the eyes of mom and Raul. I don't know what they will do if they know about this occurrence. Thankfully, I didn't put off the jacket in front of them. Had I done so, they would have noticed the bruises and cuts all over my body. Please father, try your best to take care of them. Giving their responsibilities to you, I can happily leave this world.

No more today. More when we will meet in our next life.

Hoping you, mom, Raul, all my relatives and friends to be hale and hearty,

Best wishes,

Your unwanted daughter,

Julia."

* * *

In the next morning, everybody found the dual-haired girl in her room from whose mouth froth was coming out. By her side, there was a tiny bottle of sleeping pills, still containing a few tablets. Her body was cold, trying to defeat the temperature of the polar areas of the world. Her eyes and mouth were slightly opened. Her arms and feet cordially received the complexion of the sky where she had wanted to fly. Placing ear on her chest, her heartbeats couldn't be heard. If you kept your fingers on her wrist, you couldn't feel her pulse.

One of her hands was capturing some papers on which countless feelings imprisoned in the dungeon of dark-shaded ink were written.

 ** _I've put my trust in you,_**

 ** _Pushed as far as I can go,_**

 ** _For all these, there's only one thing,_**

 ** _That you should know,_**

 ** _I tried to so hard and got so far,_**

 ** _In the end, it doesn't even matter._**

 ** _I had to fall, to lose it all,_**

 ** _In the end, it doesn't even matter…_**

* * *

 **Poor Jules! T_T**

 **Ah-hem, guys, I know that it's been OOC but it's an AU fic, so don't mind :P Besides, I know that Julia is strong in the fandom but here, she was from a needy and insolvent family. She understood the situation of her family. So, she couldn't protest ;(**

 **But it doesn't mean that you won't protest against the cases of rape and sexual harassment! ;D**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors. Be careful and try to raise your voice against these kinds of mishaps. Take care :D**

 **-Misty :)**


End file.
